my favorite babysitter
by desativado pra sempre
Summary: Hermione Granger, está a procura de um emprego, e acaba e acaba encontrando o que procurava na casa do famoso Harry Potter. CAPITULO QUATRO POSTADO .
1. A entrevista

- Fred Weasley! - falei brava - você me pediu para vir até aqui só para pegar no meu pé ou realmente encontrou um emprego para mim?

Fred e George riram antes de responder.

- Andamos pesquisando, e encontramos um, é na casa do nosso amigo Harry, é de babá, sabemos que você não leva o menos jeito para cuidar de crianças, mais o salário é bom, e é apenas por três meses. - George disse.

-Aqui está o endereço - Fred me entregou um papel - A entrevista está marcada para às 15:00 de hoje. Quem vai te receber é dona Lily, mãe do Harry, ela é um amor.

Peguei o papel e dei uma olhada no endereço.

-Vocês não estão brincando comigo não, né? Vocês sabem que eu realmente estou precisando do emprego.

-Sabemos, Mione, e não brincaríamos com isso - Fred falou sério.

Sorri , eles nunca me abandonaram, desde que meus pais faleceram, sempre estiveram ao meu lado, e eu sabia que eu podia contar com eles para tudo.

—-

Cheguei ao endereço às 14:55, e me deparei com a maior mansão que eu já havia visto. Tinha três andares e era em um tom de marfim. Do lado do caminho que ia do portão até a mansão, tinha o jardim mais bem cuidado e perfeito que eu já havia visto, e era sem dúvidas a mansão mais bonita de toda a Londres. Cheguei um pouco mais perto do portão e coloquei a mão direita em uma das grades. Quando eu toquei, uma voz rouca e masculina falou:

-Nome e objetivo.

Franzi o senho mais respondi.

-Hermione Granger, vim para a entrevista de babá.

Na mesma hora o portão abriu, e eu segui o caminho até a mansão. Quando eu comecei a subir as escadas que davam acesso a frente da mansão, a porta se abriu, revelando uma senhora de cabelos ruivos e apesar do rosto já aparentar idade, muito bonita.

- Senhorita Granger? - perguntou em tom amável.

-Sim senhora - falei chegando um pouco mais perto.

-Sou Lily, e sou eu quem vai te entrevistar, entre por favor.

Ela então abriu um pouco mais a porta em um claro convite para eu entrar.

A cumprimentei e entrei, a mansão era muito bem decorada, com móveis antigos e de muito bom gosto, suspeitei que o Senhor Potter não fosse o responsável por tamanha elegância.

-Me siga, por favor -Lily falou, indo em direção a uma porta a esquerda da qual entramos.

A segui e entrei em um escritório, assim que ela abriu a porta.

Ela se sentou em uma cadeira que tinha atrás da escrivaninha, e me ofereceu o lugar a sua frente.

Assim que o fiz, ela falou:

-Vamos começar com algumas perguntas básicas, para sua ficha, sim?

Concordei com a cabeça.

-Idade?

-Tenho 18 anos.

Ela anotou e me perguntou:

-Aniversário?

-19 de setembro.

-Qual escola de magia a senhorita cursou?

-Hogwarts - falei orgulhosa.

Ela anotou mais algumas coisas enquanto eu esperava.

-Pais?

-Olívia Granger e Hugo Granger, falecidos - falei tentando parecer natural, mais a morte dos meus pais ainda era muito recente para mim.

Ela me olhou.

-Eu…Meus pêsames - ela falou um pouco cautelosa.

Dei um sorriso fraco à ela.

-Hn, Alergias? - Ela retomou o interrogatório.

-Fumaças, todas. - falei.

Ela então fechou a pasta e me olhou.

-Porque a senhorita quer o cargo de babá? - perguntou cruzando os dedos em frente ao rosto.

-Porque eu preciso - falei, achando que a sinceridade era a melhor resposta - Meus pais morreram a dois anos, e o dinheiro que eles me deixaram eu usei para pagar os meus estudos.

Ela me olhou por algum tempo e deipois baixou os olhos para ler a próxima pergunta.

- A senhorita se acha apta para ocupar esse cargo?

Sorri.

-Sinceramente? Não. Mais eu realmente preciso conseguir esse emprego, e tenho certeza de que, se bem sucedida, me darei bem dele.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e leu a próxima pergunta.

-Desculpe se estou sendo indiscreta, mais a senhorita tem namorado?

Acho que corei até o ultimo fio de cabelo com aquela pergunta.

-Não senhora.- falei com vergonha.

-Tudo bem, agora meu anjo, vou te dar algumas informações que você irá usar caso seja escolhida dentre as candidatas.

Ela fez uma pausa e eu aproveitei para perguntar:

-Quantas são?

-Com você são 7, e você é a ultima entrevistada. Posso começar?

Confirmei com a cabeça.

-Meu filho, Harry, tem filhos, dois adotados e um biológico.

-Desculpe, seu filho é Harry Potter? - perguntei me dando conta do quão conhecido o nome me soou.

-Sim, sim, como eu ia dizendo, o mais velho é James, ele tem 15 anos, ele foi encontrado por meu filho com sua irmã em uma casa completamente destruida, co apenas 6 anos, e ela 4. Harry os trouxe para casa e os adotou, o que não foi difícil. A menina é Lily, ela está com 13 anos.

Ela fez uma rápida pausa e depois continuou.

- Agora Albus, é filho biológico de Harry, ele tem apenas dois anos, a mãe dele, Elizabeth, morreu no parto, o que trouxe muita dor para meu filho. Se escolhida, você tem a obrigação de cuidar dos três, devo avisar que a tarefa não é fácil, uma vez que você vai estar lidando com um adolescente, uma pré-adolescente eum bebê. Isso explica o salário de 1000 galeões.

Deixei minha boca abrir, mais a fechei rapidamente.

-A escolhida trabalhará por 3 meses 24 horas por dia. Esse é o período de férias dos meus netos mais velhos. Ela terá um quarto só apra ela, aqui, pois como meu filho é auror, os riscos são imensos.

Ela parou e eu entendi aquilo como um espaço para perguntas.

-Seu filho é um pai presente? - perguntei.

-Não muito, ele tenta, mais o trabalho raramente deixa.

-Ah- exclamei- Quantas pessoas trabalham aqui?

-17, contando com a babá.

Pensei por um estante no número, creio que se não existisse magia, seria pelo menos o triplo.

-Bom senhorita Granger, se for escolhida receberá uma coruja nessa sexta-feira. E se escolhida, terá que comparecer aqui, com todos os objetos pessoais , no dia seguinte. Pois o trabalho começa na segunda, e ainda mostrarei a mansão.

Ela ia falando enquanto saiamos do escritório.

-Só mais uma pergunta- falei quando estava para ir embora. - Quem cuidava deles antes?

Ela deu um sorriso, parecendo feliz com a pergunta.

-Eu. Mais vou tirar umas férias, o que acha?

Sorri.

-Uma ótima ideia.


	2. Vistante

**Capitulo 2 - Visitante**

Passei os dois dias seguintes arrumando minhas coisas. Eu sendo escolhida ou não, eu iria me mudar de qualquer modo, pois a casa dos meus pais , eu havia vendido, não aguentava mais todas aquelas lembranças me corroendo.

Na sexta-feira a noite, quando eu já tinha perdido as esperanças de ter sido escolhida para o cargo de babá dos garotos Potter, uma coruja preta chegou com uma carta no bico. Ela era endereçada a mim.

" Querida Senhorita Granger,  
>É por meio desta que venho lhe informar que foi escolhida. Venho também lhe informar que a senhorita deve comparecer na mansão no sábado até as 18:00 horas com todos os seus pertences.<br>Atenciosamente, Lily Potter."

Depois de ler a carta a abracei e comecei a dançar e pular. Eu não conseguia acreditar que eu realmente havia conseguido. E o dinheiro do salário mais o da venda da casa daria perfeitamente para eu completar meu curso.

Aquela noite eu quase não consegui dormir, a ansiedade me dominava por completo, junto com o medo. E se essas crianças, ou adolescentes, não gostassem de mim? E o pior, e se o famoso Harry Potter fosse intragável?

O que realmente me acalmou foi pensar que só duraria três meses e com um salário que realmente valia a pena.

Acordei no outro dias perto das dez da manhã. Resolvi aparatar para a mansão as 14 horas, e até lá eu teria tempo o suficiente para terminar de guardar as coisas em minha bolsinha de contas. Guardei todas as minhas coisas e me preparei para ir almoçar na casa dos Weasley, a senhora Weasley havia me intimado a jantar lá. Aparatei bem em frente a Toca.

Ginny estava lá com Ron, os dois com os cabelos mais ruivos que o normal, aparentemente esperando algo, ou alguém.

-Ai, aleluia você chegou - disse Ron se levantando e vindo me abraçar - estou morrendo de fome, e minha mãe nos mandou esperar você.

-Ron, quando você não está com fome? - disse rindo e retribuindo o abraço.

Ginny vinha logo atrás do irmão.

- ótimo saber que fui esquecida - disse cruzando os braços em frente ao busto e fazendo bico.

- Ginny - falei - como eu poderia esquecer minha fogueira favorita?  
>Abri os braços esperando pelo meu abraço que ela não demorou a dar.<p>

- Estava com uma saudade de você - ela falou e depois deu um tapa no alto da minha cabeça.

-Ai- falei esfregando a mão na minha cabeça.

-Nunca mais invente de ficar um ano sem me dar notícias, entendeu?

-Depois disso só me resta dizer que sim.

Entramos pois Ron estava nos apressando, com resmungos de 'estou com fome'.

Sra Weasley me recebeu com tanto amor que me fez lembrar de minha mãe.

Bill, Charlie e Percy que estavam entretidos em um jogo de xadrez de bruxo também me receberam animados, reclamando da minha ausê Weasley me deu um abraço e me perguntou se eu estava bem.

Logo depois de matarmos a saudade Fred e George chegaram animados como sempre. Havia tempos que não viam a familia. .  
>Após nos comprimentarmos Senhora Weasley nos chamou para o almoço.<p>

Estávamos todos a mesa, com esta empanturrada da maravilhosa comida da senhoraWeasley quando George falou:

- Então , Mione, conseguiu? O emprego?

A mesa ficou no mesmo momento quieta.

-Consegui, hoje mesmo muda para a mansão.

Então todos vieram me dar os parabéns, e sobre todo aquele barulho, eu consegui escutar as vozes de Fred e George se gabando por terem me indicado o emprego.

No fim acabou que eu decidi nunca mais me afastar por tanto tempo , por qualquer motivo que fosse.

Já eram exatamente 14:45 quando eu me despedi de todos, com a promessa de não demorar a voltar.

Aparatei bem enfrente a mansão e , depois do mesmo ritual, eu entrei e como da outra vez, Sra Potter estava a minha espera.

- bem vinda senhorita Granger – ela falou animada

-Olá, me chame apenas de Hermione, sim? – falei a cumprimentando.  
>-Então me chame apenas de Lily – Ela sorriu – Venha, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto.<p>

Subimos para o terceiro andar e na ultima porta do corredor tinha uma placa escrita :"Hermione Granger"

Nos dirigimos até a porta e Lily abriu a porta e me deixou entrar.  
>O quarto era simples em um tom de lilás muito bonito. Tinha uma cama de casal bem no centro do quarto encostada na parede, com duas mesinhas ao lado.<p>

Tinha mas duas portas, que eu suspeitei ser do banheiro e do Closet, havia também´alguns puffs pelo chão.

-Hermione, você deve dormir aqui pelos próximos três meses, se tudo correr bem. O jantar será servido às 20:00, na cozinha, no primeiro andar.

Cheguei perto da cama e passei a mão em cima da colcha, muito macia.

-Amanha, você deverá estar na sala de visitas até as 9: horas, para eu te mostrar a mansão e lhe apresentar as crianças, e se tudo der certo, ao meu filho também. Gostou do quarto?

-Sim – sorri – ele é perfeito.

-Ah, ótimo- falou contente- bom, por hoje é só, vou te deixar fazer as malas.

Ela então deu as costas e antes que fechasse a porta eu a chamei.

-Sim?

-Obrigada.

E ela saiu sem falar mais nada.

Passei o resto do dia desfazendo as "malas" e dando ao quarto mais alguns toques, com meus inúmeros livros ( tive que duplicar as prateleiras para que coubessem todos) alguns porta-retratos, alguns ursinhos e mais alguns objetos pessoais.

Depois de deixar o quarto mais "Hermione Granger" peguei algumas coisas e levei para o banheiro. Ele era todo branco e tinha uma banheira ao fundo. O teto era coberto por um enorme espelho. Ergui as sombrancelhas, descrente, balancei a cabeça e coloquei minhas coisas em seus devidos lugares.

Coloquei a banheira para encher enquanto eu voltava para o quarto e arrumava mais algumas coisas. Peguei a toalha e me dirigi ao banheiro.

Tomei um longo banho e depois me enxuguei e sequei meu cabelo com um feitiço. Quando eu estava saindo do banheiro alguém bateu na porta do meu quarto e parecia apressado.

Por um momento pensei que fosse Lily, mais logo abandonei a ideia, Lily era muito delicada, e as batidas tinham tudo menos delicadeza.

Me arrumei da melhor maneira em minha toalha e fui abrir a porta .  
>Abri só um pouco, na esperança de ver alguém, mais não consegui ver nada, o que eu achei estranho, pois meu quarto era o ultimo do corredor, Olhei em volta e abri a porta totalmente e saí um pouco para fora.<p>

Quando eu fiz isso um homem alto, forte e de cabelos negros saiu de um dos quarto balançando a cabeça e passando as mãos no cabelo. Ele vestia uma camisa pólo preta e uma calça jeans também preta.  
>Graças a Merlin ele continuou em direção as escadas sem olhar para trás.<p>

Esperei ele sumir das minhas vistas para soltar o ar que eu nem sabia que tinha prendido.

Voltei correndo para o meu quarto e, antes de fechar a porta, eu ouvi algo relacionado a "pai" ser gritado lá de baixo, e quando eu fechei a porta foi que eu me dei conta que meu patrão quase havia me visto de toalha.

Me encostei na porta para não cair de nervosismo. Tentei acalmar minha respiração mais antes que eu tivesse sucesso um porta retratos meu caiu no chão e depois eu ouvi um "droga" bem baixinho.

Arrumei minha toalha a tranquei a porta tirando a chave.

-Quem está aí? – perguntei – responda.

Falei aquilo olhando o quarto vazio, exceto por mim.

**N/A:** Oooi, demorei pra caramba pra atualizar, mais é que eu digitei o capitulo e exclui sem querer. Aí tive que digitar tudo de novo. Se tiver algum erro desculpem, eu to caindo de sono. Eu vou postar o outro assim que eu acordar.

Mila Pink : obrigada :3, quando eu descobrir um jeito de arrumar eu troco, e obrigada por me avisar.

**Até o próximo capitulo, que eu vou estar postando essa tarde ^^**

_01:07 , 06/01/2012_


	3. capitulo dois segunda parte

**Capitulo 2 – segunda parte.**

Caminhei até aonde estava meu porta retratos e o peguei.

-Não tem como sair - peguei minha varinha em cima da minha cama e a apontei para o teto - Imobilus.

-Parece que temos alguém encurralado aqui - falei dando um passo a frente com meus braços esticados

-pelo que você está escondido? isso não é coisa de adulto, então o feitiço da desilusão não é… Ah, sim - falei pegando em alguma coisa macia - uma capa da invisibilidade.

Joguei a chave da porta em cima da cama fechei meus olhos e puxei a capa.

Eu quase podia sentir o susto que 'ele' tinha levado.

-Pegue sua capa e saia do meu quarto - falei de olhos fechados - prefiro não saber quem é.

Fiz um aceno com a varinha e desfiz o feitiço,

-Se isso acontecer novamente - falei depois que senti que tiraram a capa da minha mão - Não vou ser tão condescendente.

Ouvi a porta abrir e pouco depois fechar. Abri os olhos e não aguentei e comecei a rir.

Depois do meu ataque de risos me troquei e fui para o primeiro andar, foi então que eu me toquei que não sabia onde era a cozinha.

Rodei um pouco na sala de visitas, mais ninguém apareceu então resolvi procurar. Abri várias portas e nada , segui então por um corredor e vi no fim dele, a cozinha.

Mais então eu passei por uma porta que estava meio aberta. Parei um pouco e pude ver a longa mesa com apenas cinco pessoas sentadas nela, mais a que mais me chamou atenção, foi o homem.

Não tive a menor dúvida de que era o mesmo de mais cedo, mais dessa vez eu pude ver seu rosto, e as fotos dos jornais eram muito mentirosas, ele era mil vezes mais bonito pessoalmente e o verde dos seus olhos eram os mais intensos que eu já havia visto, mesmo a distância.

Decidi sair dali antes que eu fosse pega, e fui para a cozinha.

-Ah, aí está nossa menina - Uma senhora morena falou assim que eu entrei na cozinha.

Ela se levantou e me abraçou.

-Emma, querida, não assuste a moça. - um senhor que estava sentado ao seu lado falou.

Ela me soltou e deu língua para ele. Eu sorri.

Ela me olhou e me puxou para sentar. Com um aceno de varinha apareceu comida no prato a minha frente.

-Eu sou Hermione - falei - mais acho que vocês já sabem.

Emma riu.

-Sabemos sim, querida, eu sou Emma e Esse turrão é meu marido, Anthony, mais não ligue para ele, e coma querida.

Então comecei a comer.

-Aonde estão os outros? - perguntei.

-Já comeram, amanha é folga para alguns, então alguns saem, outros dormem cedo, depende.

-Me desculpem, eu me atrasei, não queria fazer vocês ficarem até mais tarde…

Anthony riu.

-Emma estava louca para te conhecer, Lily falou tanto de você que Emma quase não dormiu essa noite.

Emma deu um tapa de leve em seu braço.

-Não fale assim, Tony.

Eu jantei e antes mesmo de terminar, já havia decidido apresenta-los aos Weasley.

Ajudei Emma a terminar de arrumar a cozinha e subi para o meu quarto.

Eu não consegui dormir, estranhei o quarto, o colchão e posso jurar que ouvi passos do lado de fora do quarto.

No outro dia acordei cedo. Estava ansiosa e nervosa ao mesmo tempo. Me arrumei e desci às 8:30.

Lily já estava sentada no sofá.

-Bom dia - falei chegando mais perto.

-Bom dia, dormiu bem?

-Sim- falei, ela não precisava saber que eu não havia dormido quase nada.

Lily se levantou.

-Então vamos?

E então fomos conhecer a mansão. O primeiro andar era composto por duas salas de visitas, enormes, duas salas de jantar igualmente grandes, a cozinha, três banheiros e um escritório.

Eu já o conhecia, afinal na noite anterior eu havia procurado pela cozinha por um bom tempo.

O segundo andar era totalmente desconhecido por mim, já que eu só havia passado por ele de relance.

Ele tinha mais uma sala de vizitas, uma sala de jogos muito grande, uma biblioteca maior e mais bem abastecida do que todas que eu já havia visto.

Tinha também uma sala que me lembrou muito uma sala de cinema, porém um pouco menor, havia um quarto que tinha apenas um enorme colchão que ocupava todo o chão. Tinha também um quarto que Lily me disse que ninguém entrava, a não ser seu filho. Quando chegamos ao terceiro andar eu fiz uma pergunta a Lily.

-porque meu quarto é aqui em cima?

- Porque ele é ao lado do quarto de Albus. E eu pensei que pe melhor do que subir escadas todas as madrugadas.

-mais seu filho não vai se incomodar?

- O Harry? Não.

No terceiro andar havia nove quartos ( leia-se suítes) e mais uma sala de jogos.

Lily me mostrou qual era os quartos dos netos e qual era o do seu filho ( um do lado esquerdo do meu).

Descemos as escadas e fomos para o fundo da casa, ali tinha uma piscina que eu jurei ser olímplica, uma de hidromassagem e uma churrasqueira enorme em uma área que cantinha também uma enorme mesa.

Lily comentou algumas coisas enquanto caminhávamos por ali, até que ela olhou no relógio e me chamou para entramos para eu finalmente conhecer as pestes.

Entramos na mansão e fomos para a sala de visitas no maior dos sofás estavam 3 pessoas.

Notei que já haviam malas ali na sala.

-Queridos, essa é Hermione, espero que vocês se deem bem - Lily falou.

Ela foi para perto delees e pegou na mãe de um deles.

-Lily querida, levante - e a menininha ruiva levantou. Ela era linda, ruiva com olhos azuis, ela tinha o nariz arrebitado e uma expressão esnobe no rosto.

-Hermione, essa é Lily.

Eu sorri para a menina mais ela me falou um simples e grosso:

-oi

Havia tanta hostilidade em em simples 'oi' que eu me assustei.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça e falou , agora para o menino:

-James?

O menino de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis levantou do sofá.

-Hermione esse é James.

-Oi - falei esperando uma reação igual a da menina.

Mais ele ainda foi pior, ele nem me respondeu e já se sentou no sofá.

Olhei para Lily, mais ela me olhava como se aquilo fosse normal.

-E por último, Albus - ela pegou o garotinho de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes no colo.

Era definitivamente o mais simpático dos três.

-Aonde está o pai de vocês?

Mais antes que qualquer um pudesse responder, alguém desceu as escadas meio correndo, meio andando.

-Cheguei - Ele falou.

-Harry, o que eu falei sobre atrasos? - Lily falou.

-Desculpe - Ele deu um beijo em cada filho e se posicionou ao lado da mãe parecendo finalmente me ver.

Evitei o máximo olhar para ele, a cena da noite anterior me fazendo corar até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

-Harry, essa é Hermione Granger, a nova babá.

Vi que James revirou os olhos e Lily deu um sorriso sarcástico.

Potter porem se adiantou e apertou minha mão.

-Prazer, espero que minha mãe não tenha feito minha caveira para você - ele sorriu.

-Oh, não. - falei com vergonha.

-Então, podem ir, já terminamos - Lily falou.

E então eles subiram, mais eu fiquei ligeiramente desconfiada que um dos dois haviam entrado no meu quarto na noite anterior, mais decidi que não queria saber.

Me virei para Lily .

-Quando você viaja? - falei.

-Essa noite, vou para Paris, primeiro - ela falou alegre.

- e só volta daqui a três meses - Harry falou - vai me abandonar, mais e então hermione, o que achou deles?

Vi que ele fez aquela pergunta meio nervoso.

-Bom, Sr Potter…

-Harry - ele sorriu.

-Harry - me senti corar, droga - acho que precisam de um pouco de confiança em mim, só, eles nem me conhecem ainda, daqui uns tempos …

Ele riu e eu corei mais ainda.

-Mamãe, você soube escolher. - Ele falou para Lily.

**N/A:** OOOooi, bom, postei êêê. Ele não é um 'terceiro' capitulo, porque é parte do outro, só que eu deixei pra postar hoje. O Próximo eu posto dia oito, porque ele eu vou fazer beeeeem, grande, ( vai ser o primeiro dia da Hermione como babá e ele tá todo escrito no meu caderno).

Agradeço as duas que comentaram . Ilove you(L)

**Gi Granger Malfoy** : obrigada, sério, já postei e dia oito eu posto o maior de todos até agora :3

**Mila Pink**: Ooi, haha, Hermione tem umas suspeitas, e ela descobre daqui um tempinho. Ooolha, só o Fred, George e o Ron. Mais no decorrer da fic o resto da familia vai conhecer. Obrigada por me falar o erro, eu vou arrumar \o/ ( queria dizer: "ausênsia,senhora Weasley..." ou coisa assim.)

É só e até mais :*

_22:47 , 06/01/2012_


	4. first day

Lily viajou na mesma noite da apresentação, ela me passou os horários das atividades, tanto trouxas quanto bruxas, de Lily e James.

Lily fazia balé e James futebol, e juntos faziam quadribol. Lily também me deu um papel com o endereço da aparatação.

Acordei duas horas antes da primeira atividade deles, na segunda. Me arrumei e fui para o quarto de Albus, que já estava acordado brincando com um mini dragãozinho de pelúcia.

- Oi- falei o pegando no colo - Bom dia.

Ele sorriu e depois bateu palmas.

Sorri de volta e o levei para o banheiro.

Dei um banho bem demorado nele, pois Albus não parava de bater a mão da água, me deixando toda encharcada.

Coloquei uma roupinha nele e mais algumas coisas na minha bolsinha de contas, caso ele precisasse.

O peguei e fui para o quarto de Lily.

Segurei Albus em um só braço e bati na porta.

Ouvi um "quem é?" muito grosso.

-Sou eu, Hermione.

-O que você quer?

-Vou te levar para o balé, desça para tomar café da manhã, está bem?

Ela não respondeu.

Suspirei e me virei para o quarto de James.

Coloquei Albus no chão e bati na porta. Nada.

-Ah, você é Hermione Granger? A babá? - me virei e me deparei com um menino de uns 15 anos, magricela, loiro e com olhos azuis.

-Oi, sou - peguei Albus no colo.

-Não vai conseguir nada assim, James tem o sono muito pesado, terá que fazer isso manualmente - Ele riu.

-Desculpe mais quem é você?

-Nico, sou neto da Emma e do Tony.

-Ah, conheci seus avós ontem.

-Eu sei, Emma me falou.

Olhei para a porta do quarto de James.

-Que horas eles descem para tomar café?

-Bom, eles não descem, tomam por aí, mesmo.

Isso estava errado.

-isso vai mudar. Avise Emma que daqui 15 minutos estaremos lá embaixo, e se ela poderia preparar um café da manhã reforçado, está bem?

Ele assentiu e desceu.

Peguei minha varinha e apontei para Albus.

-Wingardium leviosa.

E então ele subiu alguns centímetros no ar. Ele deu uma risada e começou a dar cambalhotas no ar.

E então a apontei para a porta.

-Alohomora.

A porta fez um clique e abriu.

O quarto de James era todo verde, com Pôsters das Harpias de Holyhead até o teto, o quarto estava em uma desordem imensa, havia roupas jogadas para todo lado, e eu podia jurar que tinha visto alguma cosa de mexer dentro do malão dele, que estava aberto junto à cama.

Fui me aproximando da cama e Albus, flutuando, me acompanhava.

Tirei a coberta de cima da cabeça de James e o cutuquei.

-James - sussurrei -James- falei um pouco mais alto, mais como ele não acordo u, eu gritei - JAMES!

Ele deu um grito e pulou da cama indo parar no chão, Albus estava vermelho de tanto rir.

-Caramba, que merda foi essa? - Ele falou com raiva.

-Que boca suja, hein? Levante-se, e desça para tomar café. Daqui meia hora você tem futebol.

Ele me olhou com raiva de incredulidade.

-Eu não vou com você - falou como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

-Ah é? Então você vai voando? Ou vai aparatar? Pelo que eu saiba você ainda é menor de idade e não pode usar magia, e você não vai querer ser visto pelos trouxas.

Ele me olhou, vermelho.

-Se não quiser faltar, faça o que eu pedi, te esperamos lá embaixo.

E com um aceno de varinha, Albus voltou para o meu colo.

Vinte minutos depois, estávamos lá embaixo.

James parecia definitivamente com raiva, e Lily me ignorou desde o momento em que desceu.

Eles se sentaram e comeram em silêncio.

Terminaram e fomos para a sala.

-Vou levar Lily primeiro - falei para James - Segure Albus, por favor.

Ele se aproximou e pegou Albus, enquanto Lily erguia o braço a contra gosto.

Peguei a mão de Lily e me concentrei no endereço.

No instante seguinte, estávamos em uma loja abandonada, saímos e do outro lado da rua eu vi o estúdio. Atravessamos a rua e eu entrei com Lily.

-Vou levar James e volto aqui, OK?

Ela fingiu que não me escutou e entrou.

-Vamos? - falei de volta a sala dos Potter

James levantou e me passou Albus.

A segunda aparatação não foi tão boa quanto a primeira, Albus não gostou e quase chorou.

Após deixar James, fui para aonde Lily estava, Ela era uma ótima bailarina, pelo que eu podia ver, mas ela parecia com vergonha de alguma coisa, e eu rezei para não ser de mim.

Albus acabou pegando no sono em meu colo. A aula não durou muito e logo estávamos na mansão. Eles pareciam ter feito um acordo "vamos ignorar a babá".

A semana passou rápida e logo estávamos na sexta-feira. Nesse meio tempo Albus e eu nos divertíamos cada vez mais. Eu havia levado James e Lily as suas atividades, mais mesmo assim, eles me ignoravam.

Toda noite eu descia os meninos e esperava eles jantarem e dormirem, para então eu ir jantar. Nico e eu nos tornamos até que bons amigos, ele iria cursar o sexto ano em Hogwarts e era amigo de James.

Emma e Tony sempre procuravam me ajudar, mais eu raramente pedia ajuda a eles, eles tinham muito que fazer.

Ginny e Ron me escreveram pedindo notícia, e eu não poupei detalhes.

No entanto, nesses poucos dias, eu só havia visto Harry duas vezes. A primeira ele estava com tanta pressa que mau deu tempo de nos cumprimentarmos, já na segunda, ele veio falar comigo, veio me dar um recado. No primeiro domingo da minha estadia ali, era aniversário de uma amiga dele, e ia ter uma 'pequena' comemoração.

Lily pareceu chateada quando soube, mais James estava muito mais alegre que ela.

Acordei na sexta já preparada para mais um dia de trabalho. Eu já estava me acostumando com aquela nova rotina. Me levantei e fui para o banheiro, cambaleando, ainda morrendo de sono. Me olhei no espelho e no momento em que eu me olhei, foi preciso toda a minha força para não gritar.

Meu cabelo havia praticamente sumido.

N/A: Tenho nem desculpas pela demora imeensa, mais como desculpa eu vou postar três capítulos, e a coisa toda começa agora. :*

**Gi Granger Malfoy**** : haaa, que honra, que bom que ta gostando , desculpa pela demora, tenho nem comentários comigo mesma –'**

**Mila Pink**** : mais com um pai desses ( eu sou louca pelo Dan, é) , tudo bem, eu vou revisar e tentar arrumar, obrigada :3**

**Jade Andrade**** : tu num viu nada, o bicho vai pegar ainda, kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Muito obrigada **

**Gabibocardi:** ai, obrrigada e mil desculpas, pode me matar se quiser pela demora, mais não demoro tanto assim, nunca mais :D

**msc2:** OMGH ainda bem que ta gostando, e aqui está ela


End file.
